Am I Worth?
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: Baekhyun merasa tidak dihargai oleh Chanyeol karena Chanyeol selalu saja berpikiran kotor. rated masih aman kok tidak ada NC #plak wkwkwk CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL COUPLE YAOI BOYXBOY BOYSLOVE


Title : Am I worth?

Cast :

• Byun Baekhyun

• Park Chanyeol

• Kyungsoo, Kai, Luhan, Sehun

Genre : Romance

Hai~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Hyora~ hehehe

maaf uda lama gak muncul ._. hyora sibuk bgt T.T mana ff lain blum kelar uda bawa2 ff baru ._. tapi tenang aja~ ini shortfic kok xD jadi gak usa tunggu end lagi~

kali ini hyora bawa sf Chanbaek~ mungkin jg sebagian dr kalian uda prna baca ini sf? karena ini sf hyora ambil dari sebuah komik, extra story yg berjudul "namida usagi:tears of first love"

smoga pada suka ya~

-ChanBaek-

"Hari ini mau nginep di rumahku tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegangi tengkuknya dalam perjalanan setelah usai sekolah.

Aku Byun Baekhyun, Sudah dua bulan berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol, teman sekelasku.

Akan tetapi...

"Orangtuaku gak ada di rumah. Kita bisa bersantai berdua lho. Oke?" Tambahnya sambil tersenyum -purapura- baik.

"Aku tidak mau." Aku membuang wajahku.

"Lho kok gitu? Pasti aman kok!" Ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Bohong."

"Sumpah! Aku cuma ingin kasih cake yang Baekkie suka, kok. Datang ya~"

Kalau bertemu Chanyeol selalu begini. Hanya pikiran kotornya yang terlihat. Entah dia menganggapku berharga atau tidak.

-ChanBaek-

"Ihh Chanyeol! Jangan!" Seruku ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai membuka kancing seragamku dari belakang.

"Sudahlah, kamu jadi anak yang manis saja." Ujarnya sambil mengecup perpotongan leherku.

BUGH!

Tangannya yang nakal hampir saja menyentuh dadaku jika aku tidak memukulnya.

Ternyata... aku tidak dianggap berharga!

-ChanBaek-

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda waktu murid-murid untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Kyungie enak, deh."

"Eh, apanya?" Tanya kyungie sambil tersenyum polos.

"Tumben Baekkie mengeluh." Ujar Luhan.

"Kai itu kelihatannya tulus, ya. Mau menyesuaikan diri dengan Kyungie." Ucapku.

Aku dan Kyungsoo punya pacar disaat bersamaan... tapi dia dihargai.

"Iya, tapi..."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah "kencan pertama, kami gandengan tangan?" Aku Kyungsoo.

"Cuma tangan?!" Pekikku kaget.

"Iyaa!" Serunya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Padahal ini juga pacar pertamaku! Aku ingin cinta yang murni seperti cinta Kyungsoo!

-other side-

"Hei bagaimana caranya supaya bisa melakukan dengan pacarku ya?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menghela nafas.

Tuk!

Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku "Cepat jalannya, nanti terlambat pelajaran berikutnya."

"Ada tes kecil, ya." Ucap Kai.

"Aku beneran bingung nih! Serius!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Selalu saja ngomong gitu." Gumam Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kyungsoo itu polos, pasti nurut diminta ini-itu..." ucap Chanyeol sambil berfantasi ria.

"Ampuni Aku!" Seru Chanyeol ketika Kai mendeath-glarenya.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak apa-apa dengan kelakuanmu ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hei! Ini bukti cowok SMA yang sehat tau!" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Itu menurutmu kan!"

"Dengar ya, aku dan baekhyun adalah 2 orang yang terpilih oleh dewa cinta." Ujar Chanyeol dengan pose coolnya sedangkan Sehun dan Kai hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang kamu suka dari Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eh.. engh.. ah.." Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Tubuhnya?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa tanpa mengetahui seseorang sudah berada dibelakangnya menatapnya kesal.

BUGH!

"Sakit tau.. Baekkie main pukul terus, nih..." seru Chanyeol.

DEG!

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah menangis.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berlari keluar sekolah tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terus menyerukan namanya.

# baekhyunpov

Dia nggak pernah peduli apa yang membuatku resah! Dasar Chanyeol bodoh!

"Hei, cantik! Kita main, yuk!"

Aku menatapnya datar.

"Duh jangan galak begitu dong. Ke karaoke yuk?" Goda lelaki itu lagi.

Cih! Semua cowok sama saja! -kesalku

"Aku tahu tujuanmu! Dasar bodoh!" Ucapku sambil memutar tubuhku.

"Hah? Apaan sih!"

"Baekkie!"

Bukankah itu chanyeol? Ia sedang mencariku?

Nggak! Aku nggak ingin bertemu sekarang!

Aku segera mengambil sebuh kepala boneka yang berada di dekatku dan memakainya untuk menutupi wajahku.

"Baekkie!" Teriaknya lagi sambil melewatiku karena ia pasti tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah aku karena aku menutupi wajahku.

Aku menghela nafas ketika ia melewatiku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

Buat apa... mencariku setengah mati... di tengah panas begini...

Aku memandang wajahnya yang tengah serius mencari ku.

Dia mencariku setengah mati... apa-apaan aku ini... resah sendiri, marah sendiri, membuat Chanyeol khawatir...

"Hei sini kamu! Seenaknya saja!"

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu.

"Ihh sakit! Ngak mau!" Rontaku sambil mendorongnya yang berusaha melepaskan kepala boneka itu.

Chanyeol! Tolong aku! -teriakku dalam hati.

"Lepaskan dia! Dia pacarku!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil merebut aku dari laki-laki itu.

Eh?

"Kok tahu dia pacarmu? Kamu asal ngomong saja kan?!" Tuduh laki-laki itu.

(Ingat, baekhyun masih pakai kepala boneka. Jadi wajahnya gak terlihat)

Chanyeol memelukku sambil berkata "sekali lihat saja aku langsung tahu! Karena dia pacarku!" Ucapnya pada laki-laki itu sambil menatap nya tajam.

Deg.. Chanyeol mengenaliku? Nggak perlu resah lagi.

"Maaf membuatmu nangis.." ucap chanyeol dalam perjalanan kami pulang.

"Eh?"

Iya, tadi aku marah..

Sret..Chanyeol menyentuh pipiku "Baekhyun, kamu tahu nggak?"

Ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipiku dengan lembut dan menatapku serius hingga membuatku berdebar dan memerah "tubuh Baekhyun, hingga ke ujung jari adalah milikku. Nggak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya."

Deg.. mataku membulat dengan wajah memerah.

"Dasar egois!" Seruku ketus masih dengan rona merah dipipiku.

Tuh kan... yang dikatakan tentang tubuh lagi. Tapi karena terlihat sedikit ada cinta, jadi aku maafkan.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan aku menutup mataku. Lalu bibir kami bertemu.

Setelah itu, dia kumat lagi.

"Nginap di rumahku, yuk? Ada cake, nih." Ajak Chanyeol.

Tapi, dia sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain?" Tanyaku.

"Iya! Nggak bakal!" Ucapnya semangat.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh! Sumpah nggak melakukan apapun!" Ucapnya lagi dengan senyum semangat.

"Gitu ya..."

Aku menoleh "kalau begitu... aku nggak mau, ah." Ucapku sambil tertawa.

Dan entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba mematung lalu wajahnya memerah.

Blush~

"Eh?"

"B-baekhyun yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yakin apa?"

"Eh?! Baekhyun..."

Meski bodoh dan sederhana, tapi tersampaikan juga.

Aku sedikit berjinjit dan cup~

"Aku menyukaimu Chanyeol."

END!

akhirnya selesai juga ya~ anggepannya ini versi tulisannya deh~ hehehe

semoga suka ya~

Ditunggu reviewnya ya :3

gamsahamnida~


End file.
